


Romeo and Juliet with less romance and more green penises

by Anonymous



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy and teddy get Sexie!!





	Romeo and Juliet with less romance and more green penises

One day Billiam and Teddy were getting very sexie and Billie said to Teddie “hnngg Theo door you are very very sexie when you look like Shrek.”

Tedward raised his eyebrows and said, “you are very sexie when you look like an emo which is all the time because you’re. A fucking emo.”

Billay looked arousingly at ted-e and throught about sexing with him, “I would like to sex you” he said, sex-e-lee.

Tedasaurus rex wiggled a bit like one of those whacky inflatable man which was very arousing. Willaim almost fainted with the amount of horny he felt. He felt more than 2 hornies. That is a lot.

Teddy walked over to take out shrek 2 from the dvd player because that had been playing the entire time when billy sexily put his arm on teddy’s sexy arm. “No, sexy green man,” said bolly, “Shrek 2 stays ON during sex.”

Bilyyy kissed tedy’s green face which was green. “Hnghnghjgnhngnfhng hhgfnjfngnfnfhnfn ynnggg hnggffg” said baileys, “Ugh you are so sexy when you look like a fucking ogre.”

After this arousing conversation the pair decided to start the sex! Oh my!

“aaaaaaaah” said belly because he’s like 4 foot tall and toddy’s green schwang is 10 times as big as him. “Aaaaah”

“Hnnggggg yeah babey!” Teddy said sexily, “ugh i love it when you are convulsing and dying on my genetalia. Wait no. Wait why are you convulsing and dying. I don’t think that is what id meant to happen. Wait no babe that doesn’t look healthy.”

Bills dies because he was impaled by teddy’s shrek weiner and it split him in half ouchie! Every body was very said. Ted 2 cried at the funeral and he couldn’t even watch shrek 2 ever again becuase of the trauma. That was the saddest part because that movie is very good.

“how did he die” asked all the rest of the young avengers at the exact same time “we didnt thonk to ask before coming to his funeral because that makes sense”

ted-e froze in shock because he did not want peoplr to know that boll got snapped in half because of his green schwang. “Uh,” said terry, “he died because he got impaled by my normal size and colour Schwang.”

“Ah,” said tomothy intellectually, “yes this makes sense.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> im typing this through tears of laughter i’m so sorry this is for you twitter


End file.
